pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fief Improvements/@comment-45075715-20200220131307/@comment-45075715-20200220163907
What sort of range of income do you see coming from a super-upgraded fief? In the range of thousands of denars? I think the most I've seen was still shy of 1k (and I built at least 5-6 upgrades and scouted for minerals and such, but it was still on par with one enterprise and much less than I was raking in just fighting a lot and from the total of all my enterprises). I've always been a bit impatient about kingdom management. I like to keep a mobile army with minimal troops (quality over quantity), a fairly homogeneous army (not too many electic troop types to simplify management and maybe even reduce the number of clicks required), light garrisons, and not have to visit fiefs so often. :-D If it can get to thousands though for income, maybe I ought to put more focus into that. I'm not so lazy about feasts and lord relations (I do throw lots and lots of feasts). I wish there was a one-click soluition where I can just give my steward like 500k denars and he can just upgrade whatever! :-D :-D :-D Like don't pester me when an improvement is finished, just start building a new one! Then I could have upgraded fiefs all over the place!!! I rack up a lot of money late game and often more than I know what to do with, but it's so tedious to me to keep track of improvements and keep going back and choose new things to build and scout for minerals and such. Something about it overwhelms my brain and makes me find the game really dull. And that's when I just own a few fiefs like a town and a couple of villages. I still find that so tedious! :-D BTW, how many troops and what tier do you keep in garrison? I've heard people on here talking about 600+. I was a bit stunned since I'm often fly-weighting with like 80 top-tier ranged troops in the garrison even for towns, and I don't think I've ever put more than 200, and I do get attacked often (but I actually love being attacked -- my troops are really good at siege defense!). :-D I'm assuming if it's 600+, we're not talking 600+ KO knights defending since I can't imagine how on earth any number of fief improvements can pay for that. But them garrisoned troops are expensive especially if they're quality and we don't like autocalc to resolve siege defense since my elite archers can often defend extremely well with barely any casualties if I don't let autocalc do the work. Meanwhile if I let autocalc do the work, I sometimes lose a castle or town that I wouldn't have (not only would I have not lost it, but I would have defended it with almost no casualties) if I was there to manually defend it. So I tend to design my garrisons to be ideal for manual battle resolution, not autocalc, but maybe I'm not doing it right. Every now and then as a placeholder I'll fill a garrison with nearby village recruits and recruited enemy prisoners in frantic moments doing everything I can to survive siege defense, but that's usually a temporary thing I do before I can start replacing them with quality troops of my choice. I'm not sure it's wise but I often even take out the low-tier troops, disband them, and also even disband high-tier eclectic troops that aren't so good for siege defense (ex: cav), and start replacing them mostly with elite archers. Mostly I'm trying to gradually make the garrison better and better for manual siege defense over autocalc.